Hielo y Cristal no son tan diferentes
by Panic'Time
Summary: Porque eres lo único que importa en este momento… Porque eres la conversión de mis mayores sueños y deseos entrados en la extraña realidad que abarca esta utópico mundo… Porque, simplemente, eres lo que me mantiene vivo… ChristianxVictoria LEMON


**Notas de la Autora: **Un pequeño One-shot de "Las Memorias de Idhún. Christian por Victoria. Contiene Spoiler del tercer libro (Casi nada xD).

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente y muy a mi pesar, Christian no me pertenece (Como tampoco los otros personajes del libro), sus canciones tampoco. Aunque yo sé que hizo "Beyond" pensando en mí xD.

**XxX**

Porque eres lo único que importa en este momento…

Porque eres la conversión de mis mayores sueños y deseos entrados en la extraña realidad que abarca esta utópico mundo…

Porque, simplemente, eres lo que me mantiene vivo…

_This is not your home, not your world,_

_Not the place where you should be._

- Christian… – El escuchar mi nombre salir de tus apetecibles labios, es lo mejor que me ha de pasar.

¿Por qué? Porque así lo ha dictado el destino. Porque así lo ha dictado mi corazón. Porque así lo siento yo…

Y sabes que no deberíamos estar aquí, en este ático, en esta ciudad, en este mundo. Sin embargo, nada de eso importa ahora. Solo somos tu y yo, en un sofá, con los ojos quemando la figura de la persona que se encuentra frente a ti, tu víctima, que, irónicamente, no se remueve en su lugar ni un milímetro. No tiene miedo a ser comida. De hecho, lo desea con ganas. Y como buen depredador, no me dejo intimidar por sus luminosos ojos. Oh no, allá va el sigiloso atacante, esperando con ansias el segundo perfecto para comenzar con la futura carnicería.

_And you understand, deep in your heart,_

_Though you didn't want to believe._

_Now you feel so lost in the crowd,_

_Wondering if this is all,_

_If there something beyond..._

Y comenzamos a acercarnos, lenta pero inexorablemente.

Nuestras orbes, zafiras y marrones, se fijan nuevamente en si. Nuestras manos se encuentran y entrelazan con infinita dulzura, como si Irial nos hubiera concedido esa posición armónica antes de nacer.

Mi boca busca la tuya, sedienta. Cierras los párpados y te entregas a mí. Completa. Sin temores. Porque sabes, en el fondo de tu corazón, que siempre te seré leal, no fiel, sino leal. Porque sabes, y te ha dejado claro, que siempre estaré allí para ti. Porque sabes, que si existe algo más allá de todo esto...

_Beyond these people, beyond this noise,_

_Beyond night and day, beyond heaven and hell._

Y mis manos recorren pasajeras tu primaveral cuerpo. Con un frenesí violento desconocido para mí, tus ropas caen al suelo con un sonido sordo, al compás con mi camisa y demás ropa oscura, que tus suaves e inexpertas manos van sacando lentamente.

Te apoyas en mi pecho y jadeas sobre él. Sé que estás nerviosa, sé que esto es nuevo para ti. Sonrío. Te dije mil y una veces que te esperaría lo que fuese necesario hasta que estuvieras lista, aunque equivaliera a la eternidad. Y sin embargo, pusiste frenesí en tus pasos, solo para darte cuanto antes a mí. ¿Y sigues preguntando por qué fuiste tu la elegida entre todas las chicas de la Tierra e Idhún? ¿Aún preguntas por qué te amo? La interrogante sería otra… ¿Por qué yo? Mas ya tengo la respuesta; Simple, es porque hay algo que nos une, algo sáncrito, algo especial. Algo más allá de este mundo, y que se encuentra en un mágico país, el cual pinté con los más bonitos colores y las más finas brochas, sólo para la mujer de mi vida…

_Beyond you and me._

_Just let it be,_

_Just take my hand and come with me,_

_Come with me…_

Nos besamos candentemente sobre el mullido lecho que nos proporcionaba el marrón asiento. En mis brazos te encontrabas ya, con la poca ropa que aún no hacía jirones con los dientes ni quitaba con premura. Mientras mis manos recorrían tu fría y pálida espalda, las tuyas se enredaban en mi pelo y cuello, acercándome cada vez más a ti, con una furia pasional que nunca pensé conocer tan pronto por parte tuya.

El ritmo de los achucheos fue disminuyendo lentamente, hasta quedar convertidos en un romántico beso, en el cual cada uno volcaba su cofre de sentimientos completo, sin esconder nada, absolutamente nada. Atreví a desaforarme y desbordarme con el amor que despedías por cada centímetro de esa nívea piel tuya. Atreví a lanzarme sin perder tiempo alguno al vacío que la lujuria, culpable de prenderme al recorrer mi cuerpo con infinita rapidez, extendía frente a mí. Mas no hubo miedo ni espanto, porque sabía y tenía claro, que estarías al final del túnel esperándome con los brazos abiertos. Porque tomaste mi mano, porque decidiste venir conmigo, porque dejaste ser, a tu corazón, el que tomara el control, en el preciso momento en que extendía mi mano frente a tu cara de fascinación, a tu cara de sorpresa, a tu cara de princesita consternada, a tu cara de mujer madura, a tu cara de niña enamorada…

_And run, fly away, don't look back._

_They don't understand you_

_They left you alone in the dark_

_Where nobody could see your light._

Con suma delicadeza, extirpé la enfermiza ropa que aún aprisionaba tu curvilíneo cuerpo, quedando así, toda tu piel expuesta a mi frívola (conquistada en este momento por el cariño y la dulzura, como también por la excitación) mirada. Y de una manera, depravadamente exquisita, me tomaste por el cuello y me apegaste a ti. Cuanto cariño se perdieron aquellos que te hundieron en la miseria. ¿Cómo pudiste pasar inadvertida tanto tiempo? Es como si la más hermosa de las flores se hubiera escondido tras un arbusto frondoso, avergonzada de su belleza, al germinar con la llegada de la primavera. Pero no importa. Porque aquí estoy yo, para liberarte del peso de la oscuridad y prejuicios que otros ineptos imbéciles dejaron caer sobre ti, para liberarte del dolor que sus acciones conllevaron, para hacerte sentir feliz una vez más…

_Do you dare to cross the door?_

_Dou you dare to come with me_

_To the place where we belong?_

Comenzaste a bajar hacia mi entrepierna, ¡Diablos! ¡Como se sentía! Mientras yo jugaba con tu cuerpo, explorándolo, tocándolo, como cualquier niño pequeño descubre algo nuevo, tu jugabas con mi prominente erección, lamiendo, succionando, mordiendo. Te veo de reojo, el placer me nubla la vista. En realidad, tu cuerpo corresponde a la octava y más grandiosa maravilla del mundo. Mi miembro, ya erguido, rozaba tu intimidad, haciendo que pequeños y cortados gemidos salieran despedidos de tu boca, siendo un energizante para mí. ¿Te atreverás a pasar a mayores? ¿Te atreverás a cruzar el umbral que se interpone entre nuestros cuerpos? Al parecer sí… Me miras con ojos ardientes, no cabe duda estás lista para mí. No te hago sufrir y te acomodo bajo mi cuerpo, con delicadeza, con amor. Tu primera vez debe ser especial, y de eso me encargaré, de que sea inolvidable…

_Beyond this smoke, beyond this planet,_

_Beyond lies and truths, beyond life and death._

- Chris… tian – Volvemos al principio, esta vez un poco diferente. Agitas tus caderas al compás de la mía. Gimes, cierras los ojos, no piensas. Con un grito pequeño, pero grandioso y significativo para mi persona, caes rendida sobre mi pecho. Cierro los ojos, para mi también a terminado. Suspiro y despejo tu cara, los mechones de pelo se arremolinan sobre tus hermosos ojos. Te beso en la frente y te abrazo fuertemente. No sabes como te amo. No sabes como...

_Beyond you and me._

_Just let it be,_

_Just take my hand and come with me,_

_Come with me…_

Un sonido, conocido, pero extrañamente no esperado, llega hasta mis oídos. Mi pequeño ángel también lo escucha y levanta la cabeza. Era la radio que sonaba. Transmitía una canción con un ritmo extraño y un poco duro, pero con una letra delicada y hecha con esmero. Apagamos nuestras respiraciones para escuchar lo que queda de la melodía. Mi voz sale de los parlantes, suave y apabullante. Suenan los últimos acordes y se oyen las frases finales. Cierro los ojos y los abro rápidamente para fijarlos nuevamente en la diosa que yace en mis brazos. Se da cuenta de mi mirada y se voltea sonriendo, hasta quedar frente a mí. Junté mi frente con la suya y susurré en el puente de la nariz.

- Te amo…-

- Yo también Christian, yo también…-

La besé suavemente en los labios y hundí mi cara en su cabellera. "No tienes idea cuanto, mi pequeña Vic, no tienes idea…"

**XxX**

Primero que todo… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!! Que sigas envejeciendo todos los días y que dures muuuuuucho tiempo más! n.n Feliz cumpleaños a mi chiflada (?) estimadísima generala victoria de los corazones de la Legua xD

Ahora sí, en serio. Mi primer Lemon (Ojalá que les haya gustado) (En especial a ti, Vicky ^^), tratenme con compasión.

Se aceptan tomatazos, felicitaciones, sangre de nariz y etc.

Review!

Chaiitoo! (:


End file.
